


Haikyuu Prompts

by Minseokxingdae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Arachnophobia, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Spiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minseokxingdae/pseuds/Minseokxingdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu!! has kind of taken over my life so here's some short stories for these gay volleyball players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frog And Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> A and B have a small child that is just learning how to talk. A is filming the child while they teach them words, and ask them to say “frog.” Child responds with, “fuck.” A repeatedly tries to get the child to say “frog,” while B is giggling in the background.  
> Bonus: B is responsible for teaching the child how to say “fuck”.

     “C’mon baby, say frog” Akaashi states while pointing to their child’s book full of pictures with the correct noun next to it. “F-wrau-g. I know you can say it... C’mon Shouyou.” Bokuto watches his husband quietly bouncing in his spot right next to Shouyou.  
     Finally Shouyou looks up at Bokuto and then looks at Akaashi and says “Fuck.” Akaashi stares back bug-eyed while Bokuto starts to laugh so hard he falls of the couch. “SHOUYOU!” “Fuck! FuckFuckFuckFuck!” “NO!” Akaashi screams while shoving his hand on Shouyou’s mouth and slapping whatever part of his husband he can get his hands on. “Shouyou! No, that’s a bad word. Try again, alright baby?” He says slowly and softly taking his hand away from his son’s mouth  
     “Frog. Alright?” Shouyou nods and opens his mouth “Fuc-“ Bokuto puts his hand over his mouth because by now Akaashi looks downright angry and depressed which is not a good sign, especially together. “Shou, don’t say that, it’s not a nice word.” Bokuto says while trying to contain his giggles.  
     Akaashi just sighs and asks how he found out this word. Bokuto looks around sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, Kuroo and I have a curse competition and Shou was in the room while we were having it.” His voice getting quieter towards the end. Akaashi just keeps staring blankly at his husband before he grabs Shouyou and stands up. “You are a complete idiot, Koutarou.” While calmly walking out of the room with his child.


	2. Get Off The Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A and Person B at a fancy restaurant, when Person A gets down on one knee and, flustered, asks, “If there were two guys on the moon and one of them killed the other with a rock would that be fucked up or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THESE TAKE ME SO LONG TO THINK OF HOW TO WORD IT OH MY GOD.

     Iwaizumi was thinking about how nice this dinner was until Oikawa got down on one knee and that’s when he starts sweating, he looks Oikawa straight in the eye and starts blushing. Oikawa looked nervous and started fiddling with his fingers. “If there were two guys on the moon and one of them killed the other with a rock would that be fucked up or what?” Iwaizumi just looked hurt and pissed with his mouth wide open. He lifted his hand up and knocked Oikawa on the side of his head “Shittykawa, get up off the floor.” He says quietly while turning his head to the other side trying to hide his face which is bright red, also trying to mask his disappointment.  
     “Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispers after a moment as he touches Iwaizumi’s arm, softly tugging at the silky suit. Iwaizumi grunted in response and slowly turns his head only to be shocked at the sight before him. It was Oikawa on one knee and his hand holding a box. Iwaizumi’s mouth is agape with tears welling in his eye. “U-uhm, well, I didn’t really have anything planned to say so I’m just going to say it.” Oikawa says as his voice gets quieter and quicker towards the end; but he brings a small smile to his face. “Uh, Iwa-chan, will you marry me?” Iwaizumi lets a few tears drop and tugs Oikawa up from the floor into a hug. “Of course, idiot.” He whispers into Oikawa’s hair and holds him tight.  
     Oikawa laughs and pulls back from Iwaizumi’s embrace and grabs his left hand and slides the ring on his ring finger. “I love you so much, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi laughs quietly and grabs his him and brings him back into a hug while rubbing Oikawa’s back with his hand and letting the other pet his hair softly. “I love you more, Shittykawa.”


	3. You Lost The Spider?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A works at a pet store and Person B came in to look at tarantulas but somehow they lost the biggest one and its loose somewhere in the store and it really doesn’t help that Person A is terrified of spiders.
> 
> // I'm sorry if it's OOC, I'm not good at AsaNoya... //

     The chime to the store sounded and Asahi looked up and suddenly wanted to die. The person who walked in was probably the cutest guy that he has ever seen in his life. He suddenly became nervous. “W-Welcome to Karasuno’s Pet Shop; D-Do you need h-help?” He spoke not meaning to stutter but he’s going to blame it on the actual angel who walked into the store.  
     The guy looks up at him and smiles. Woah okay, yes he’s going to die. “Yeah! Actually,” He says and walks up the counter where Asahi was residing, “I’m looking for a spider.” The color drains out of Asahi’s face so fast, it’s quite impressive. “O-Oh no.” He looks at the smaller male and sighs while moving out from behind the counter. They guy gives him a questioning look but smiles nonetheless. “I-I’ll show you to the s-spiders.” Asahi said while walking awkwardly towards the arachnids in the back.  
     The smaller male smiled “Alright!” He nearly shouted. Asahi walked warily towards the section. The smaller of the two looks super happy as he clasps his hands together and has a little skip in his step. Asahi stops about 8 feet away from the arachnids and points. “T-There they a-are.” He says way too fast to be normal. “Can I touch them?” The small one asks loudly. The taller flinches and nods jerkily. The small one runs to the glass cage thingy. He opens the lid and looks for the biggest one. His face lights up when he spots a huge tarantula. He puts his hand in the cage and grabs it with his right hand.  
     Asahi looks at the thing and just about passes out right in his spot but keeps his ground. He looks at the arachnid and kind of wants to run away but the small guy looks so happy holding it so he smiles softly while sweating. “Can I get this one?” The small one says while turning his whole body and staring at Asahi moving the hand that’s holding the spider in his exact direction. Asahi gulps and nods and turns around. He shuffles at a fast speed and looks for the traveling spider cage. He bends when he hears the small guy say “Holy fuck.” He turns around faster than the speed of sound and sees the guy look around hurriedly.  
     “I-Is there s-something wrong?” Asahi asks in a panicked tone. The small one scratches the back of his head with his right hand while motioning with his left at the floor. “Well, you see, I kind of..” He stops short looking at Asahi’s scared face. “O-oh my g-god! You lost t-the sp-spider!?” Asahi nearly screams as he guesses the rest of the sentence. “I’m sorry!!” The smaller one says shaking his hands. “I’ll find it! I swear! Count on me!~” He says while striking an ugly superman pose. Asahi can only shake his head up and down.  
     He gets down on his hands and knees and looks under the display counter and the nearby shelves. Asahi is dead by then so he sits on a nearby seat/bench thing, aware of how his feet are touching the ground so he picks them up and tucks them to his chest. He looks at the small man, following him everywhere he crawls. “I think I found him! Can you help?” The smaller one turns his head to stare at Asahi.  
     “A-Are you k-kidding me!?” Asahi says quite mad but still very scared. “No?” The small one says like it’s no big deal. “I c-can’t!” exclaims Asahi. “Why not?- Oh. OH!” The little one says finally understanding what’s up with the hot worker. “Then can you pass me a stick or something, my arms are too short to reach him!~” He says while wiggling his body under a shelf that’s surprisingly fucking wide. Asahi gulps but gets up and runs to the janitorial closet across from him and grabs a nearby broom with no bristles.  
     He walks back in the direction of the smaller man after he closes the door, when suddenly the spider runs out straight for Asahi. He screams and drops the broom and tries to walk back fast but he ends up falling on his butt. The spider is making a beeline for him when the short guy appears in front of Asahi, he bends down and picks up the spider. “Hey, don’t go scaring hot guys, Mr. Spider. That’s rude.” He walks back to the cage and puts the spider down.  
    He comes back to Asahi’s area and squats down with his hands touching Asahi’s legs. “Are you alright,” His eyes dart to the name tag on his chest “Azumane-san?” Asahi looks up into the soft browns eyes and nods in a daze. The short guy offers his hand to Asahi. “I’m Nishinoya Yuu, sorry for losing a spider!” He says while putting a lot of effort into picking up Asahi, but Asahi pretty much does all the work. Asahi stands up straight and looks down at him trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible, and focuses on the blond strip on his head.  
     “I’m A-Azumane A-Asahi.” He says while rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, Asahi-san! As an apology why don’t I take you on a date!” He says while pointing a thumb into his chest and smiles so wide Asahi thinks he might split his face in half. Asahi turns bright red and tries to reply but all he does is stutter to no end so he takes a deep breath and lets out the air. “I-I’d l-love to… I get off a-at four.” Nishinoya smiles and says “I’ll wait for you!~” and walks back up the front and jumps on the counter. He turns his head and smiles at Asahi. Asahi feels like that smile is the prettiest one he has witnessed and saunters over to the counter where Nishinoya is.  
     “So what about that spider Asahi-san?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me forEVER to write and I hate it but I needed to post something so y'all don't think its abandoned !!


End file.
